User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Close Encounters Of The Hairy Kind: Part 2
The Hunt Clayton ran through the forest, following the trail of blood that oozed out of the creature's stomach. With his crossbow in hand and his switchblade in his pocket, he planned on killing the beast. If he had known that he was going to go up against a huge monster, he would have brought Shelly with him. Possibly rap some barbed wire around her just to make her even more deadly. As he strolled down through the forest, he heard what had to be the sound of growling in the bushes beside him. Without thinking, he looked behind the bush only for a ferocious four-legged creature to pop out and try to maul him. He smacked the creature off of him and then shot his loaded arrow at the creatures mouth. The creature fell down dead as the arrow went through it's mouth. Clayton quickly got up and then yanked the arrow out of the creature. Undead wolf, Clayton thinks as he reloaded his crossbow. Just great. What next? Undead lions, tigers and bears? Clayton continued down the blood trail, looking for the humanoid monster while all the while thinking about what happened several minutes ago. That creature talked. Bigfoot talked. But why would he attack me? Doesn't he know that these zombies don't know how to use weapons? ''But as he thought about it, another wolf jumped out of the bushes, nearly taking his nose off. Just as the undead wolf twisted around and faced Clayton, he aimmed his crossbow and shot the wolf through the eye. Just as the wolf died, Clayton pulled the arrow out of it's eye, reloaded and continued down the trail. After a while of walking, he came across what looked like an old abandoned house in the middle of the woods. The house had a lot of overgrowth on it, masking it from the rest of the forest. It had a front or back porch that from the looks of it was rotten completely. There was also some windows that were partly cracked or shattered and a front door. Clayton went up to the door and opened it. From the looks of the room, it was your standard living room except with an old TV that had to date back to the 1980s. From the looks of things in the room, Clayton guessed that someone did live here back in the 80s. He then went back further into the house and found the kitchen. A few of the cabinets were opened and revealed some really old and rusty canned food. ''If this house really is old, then that food probably won't be good either. Even if they were good, I don't have anyway of bringing it all back. I'm already having trouble carrying around a bag of bloody dead squirrels because of it attracking every undead creature in this forest. ''Just as he was about to turn and leave the house, he heard the sound of a piece of metal hitting the floor somewhere in the house. Clayton then went further back in the house to investigate the sound. After opening the door infront of him, he found himself in a garage where there was a workbench, some tools hanging from the ceiling and a rusty Mesa Grande with some overgrowth on it as well. Before we could walk forward, a zombie popped out of nowhere and stepped infront of the Mesa. But right before Clayton could take the shot at the creature, the Mesa moved forward and crushed the zombie between it and the workbench. "Stay away from me, human". I turned towards the entryway of the garage and saw the creature running away. ''Thank goodness I didn't step infront of the Mesa or else I would be with the zombie right now. ''With no other intention of being in the house, Clayton ran out the garage and continued his pursue of sasquatch. While following the bloody red trail, Clayton noticed how there was more and more blood on the ground. ''The creature is bleeding to death. But I got to make sure he's dead before I go back to the academy. ''Before he could continue down the trail, another wolf jumped out of the bushes and growled at him. Clayton aimmed his crossbow at the wolf and shot him in the head. "Another one bites the dust", he says outloud. ''Still waiting for the lions, tigers and bears. After taking the arrow out of the wolf and reloading his crossbow, Clayton started to follow the blood trail again. After a while, he came across a huge fallen pine tree. Not thinking about what was on the other side of the tree, he climbed over and jumped down only to trip on a branch and started falling down a steep hillside. He crashed down onto the foot of the hill, but not before a smaller log came crashing down onto him, trapping his legs in the process. Damn it, I don't got time to re-enact that scene from ''Man Of The House. I got a creature to kill. But just as he attempted to push the log off of him, four undead wolves came out of the shadows and started moving in on their potential prey. "Shit", Clayton says outloud. He turned and noticed that his crossbow was out of reach. With shooting the undead monsters out of hand, he quickly pulled out his switchblade and said to the wolves, "COME ON, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS. I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON". One wolf charged for Clayton's neck, but before it could get a hold of it, Clayton stabbed it right in the head. Before he could push the creature off of his body, one of the other wolves charged and grabbed a hold of one of his shoes. "Back off", Clayton says as he kicks the creature away. The creature then jumped onto his dead companion and tried to bite Clayton's face off. Using all his strength, he grabbed the wolf's head and then snapped it's neck. He pushed both wolves off his body and noticed what the other wolves were planning something. One of them slowly approached me at the front while the other one circled around through the bushes. ''Clever girl....or boy, but not clever enough. ''Grabbing a nearby stick, Clayton then reached for his crossbow and then dragged it over. Just as the flanking wolf popped out of the bushes, he wacked it in the face and then quickly aimmed at the other and shot it in the face. Then he quickly twisted back towards the flanking wolf and stabbed it straight down into the head. As he yanked the blade out of the wolf, he then used all his energy to push the fallen log off of him. Once he got back on his feet, he went over to the wolf he shot and noticed that it was still alive. If it weren't a zombified wolf, Clayton would have had sympathy for it. But since it was nothing more than a lean mean killing machine like the former townfolks, Clayton felt nothing for the creature. Raising his foot, he then stomped on the wolf's head a few times, effectively killing it. "Down, Cujo", he says before taking his arrow out of it's body and reloading his crossbow. He then checked out his bag of squirrels before continuing to follow the trail of blood. After a while of calmming down and following the trail, he came across a beach overlooking the ocean. There, he saw what had to be bigfoot, sitting down beside a large boulder. ''Bingo, Clayton thought as he approached the creature. Time to end this once and for all. Category:Blog posts